


Happy

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs is happy.





	Happy

It was evening, Gibbs and Tony sat on the couch, drinking beer and watching Tom and Jerry.

The cats were playing with the little red ball.

Gibbs smiled. The death of Kelly and Shannon had left a big wound in his heart. And of course, he would never forget the two. But he was glad and thankful that he was able to love again someone with all his heart. He could not imagine to live without Tony – and without Tom and Jerry! He loved his life with Tony and the cats, and he enjoyed every day with them.

Tom and Jerry had stopped playing with the ball. Now they were cuddling.

Gibbs chuckled, grabbing Tony's hand.


End file.
